I Told You So
by Joi of my life
Summary: Raven and Ty are dating, but have yet to tell anyone. One summer day, things get hot and heavy. Well, until someone in their family interrupts... ONE-SHOT.


RPOV

"Ty, I really think we should tell people we're dating," I said as he laid me on his bed.

"We will I promise," he said before he started to suck on my neck. I pulled his head away and looked him in the eye with a serious look in my eyes.

"I'm serious."

"I am too, Rae."

"I just feel bad that I haven't told my friends or family."

Ty sighed and caressed my face with his hand. "We will tell everyone tomorrow, but for now let Ty Blue do what he do," he said before kissing me. He took off my tank top as he climbed on top of me. I pressed my body against him, causing a groan to erupt from him. I ran my hands in his hair and felt his warm hands caress my body. It was the weekend and in mid- day. Everyone was outside enjoying the summer sun while Ty and I were inside getting hot and heavy in his bed.

He undid my jean shorts and slid them off my body. I ran a hand down his abs, which made me shudder. I felt the clasp of my bra unhook and I felt being removed from my chest. I shivered as his hot finger rubbed against my nipple before his tongue swirled around the other. I gasped and threw my head against the headboard. My panties were soaking wet and my nails were digging into his soft skin.

I turned us so that I was on top. I trailed my hands down his stomach and I wandered over the belt and zipper of his jeans. The tent inside was growing larger when undid the belt. I unzipped the zipper and yanked his pants off. I bit my lip as I removed the fabric that was constricting him. I moaned as I saw his erection stand up in the air. He was just so big. "Dear lord, help me," I muttered.

I pulled off my soaking wet panties and pulled Ty toward me. He spread my legs apart as he hovered over my body. He buried his head in my neck as he thrust into me. I groaned loudly as he kept a hard, steady rhythm. "Oh Ty…" I moaned. I wrapped my legs around him as he grabbed my waist. I arched my back panting as he sucked my breast giving his thrusts more impact.

"Oh fuck, Ty," I panted.

He brought my body up so that we were both kneeling on his bed. He brought his hand down to my clit and rubbed it vigorously. He slapped my ass and moved his legs so that he was sitting. I straddled him and brought myself down on his dick. He met halfway through the thrusts. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought my mouth close to his ear. "I'm so close," I whispered seductively.

Then he wrapped his hands around my waist and forcefully brought me down. I gasped and clutched onto him. I moaned as I came, but he kept his powerful thrusts. I arched my back as I heard Ty groan. "You're so fucking tight, Raven, god damn." He ran his hands all over my thin frame. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as he shot his load deep inside of me. I groaned loudly, and I looked down to see a flushed, panting Ty looking in bliss.

I pulled out of him and collapsed next to him on the bed. Minutes later he lay on top of me as he kissed my lips. "You are very good in bed, Blue."

"I can say the same about you, Martinez." He pressed his forehead against mine and stared into my eyes. "Want another round?" I nodded wrapped my arms around his neck. I was about to press my lips against his when I heard the door open. We looked wide eyed at Deuce as he stood in the door way.

"Good job on getting it in man…what the hell?" he yelled. I looked in horror as I saw my cousin come to realization on who Ty was in bed with. The blanket was covering the lower half of our bodies and Ty was on top of my chest.

"Hi…" I said sheepishly.

"Why?"

I looked at Ty, then back at Deuce.

"We're kinda dating…"

"And you didn't tell me that my cousin and best friend were dating."

"We were going to tell everyone tomorrow," I injected.

"Yeah, honest," Ty confirmed.

"Then why are you two already banging each other?"

I blushed at Ty.

"We're two teenagers in love. What did you expect us to do?" Ty asked.

Deuce looked slightly green. "Excuse me, but I have to cleanse this picture from my mind." With that he ran away, looking like he was seconds away from throwing up.

I looked at Ty. "Told you that we should have told him."

"I hate it when you're right."


End file.
